Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-262959) describes a configuration in which natural leather is employed as an outer surface of a cover of a vehicle seat.
In this configuration, the cover includes the natural leather, an outer layer portion A formed of an upper portion wadding (a plate shaped foam body) adhered to the entire back face of the natural leather, and an inner layer portion B formed of a lower portion wadding (a plate shaped foam body). The cover is configured such that an outer edge of the inner layer portion B is joined to the outer layer portion A.
A wadding cover configured of a non-woven fabric or the like is adhered to the entire back face of the upper portion wadding.